1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel monomeric materials, and polymeric materials comprising the novel monomeric materials.
2. Description of the Related Art
Composite materials comprising inorganic particles and polymeric resins are known. In particular the so-called “hybrid organic-inorganic nanocomposites” are under active investigation. Their preparation involves attaching organic moieties to the surface of inorganic nanoparticles. This may be accomplished either by grafting organic moieties to pre-formed nanoparticles (referred to as post-synthesis modification), or introduction of the organic moiety during the nanoparticle synthesis (in situ modification).
Niederberger et al., Chem. Mater. 2004, 16, 1202-1208, describe a process for in situ modification of the surface of titania particles. The process involves the addition of titanium tetrachloride to a mixture of benzyl alcohol and dopamine or 4-tert-butylcatechol. The functionalized particles are soluble in various solvents, and suitable for convenient measurement of physical properties such as band gap energies.
Tahir et al., Angew. Chem. Imt. Ed. 2006, 45, 908-912 disclose an active polymeric ester that can be used for both in situ and post-synthesis functionalization. For the in situ functionalization of titania nanocrystals, TiCl4 was injected into a solution of the polymeric ligand in benzyl alcohol. The solution was stirred for two days at 80° C. under argon atmosphere. Post-functionalization was achieved by sealing a mixture of TiO2 nanowires and 10 mL of polymeric ligand in benzyl alcohol.
Lee et al., Chem. Mater. 2001, 13, 1137-1142 disclose a hybrid optical thin film material comprising trialkoxysilane-capped PMMA (poly(methyl methacrylate)-titania. The material has a high refractive index. The material was prepared by polymerizing methyl methacrylate (MMA) and 3-(trimethoxysilylpropyl methacrylate (MSMA) in the presence of benzoyl peroxide (BPO) as an initiator. After two hours polymerization at 60° C. a homogenous solution in tetrahydrofuran (THF) of deionized water and Ti(OBu)4 was added dropwise. The mixture was reacted for another 2 hours at 60° C.
The materials of the prior art are either surface modified inorganic nanoparticles, or dispersions of inorganic nanoparticles in an organic resin.
It is an object of the present invention to provide monomeric materials comprising inorganic nanoparticles having covalently bonded to their surface at least one ethylenically unsaturated organic moiety.
It is a further object of this invention to provide homopolymers of the novel monomers of the present invention.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide heteropolymers comprising, as a first monomer, a monomer of the present invention and, as a second monomer, a conventional organic monomer.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a process for preparing the hybrid monomers of the present invention.